Be Careful What You Wish For
by BooItsMi
Summary: One night, after a particularly nasty fight with Uma, Mal uses her spell book to try and send Uma away. Unfortunately, Mal underestimates the power of her own magic, and she accidentally ends up sending Uma further away than she expected- to a place called Storybrooke, where an amnesiac Uma wakes up with only her name on her mind and the clothes on her back.


_AN: Hey guys! I've been dying to write an OUAT x Descendants crossover for a while now, and I finally got around to it! Unfortunately, not everyone from both series will be written into this story, but I'll try my best to make things work!_

 _Just to clear things up, this story takes place in an AU where Peter and Henry aren't related, because that was a gross plot twist that I refuse to accept. It's also in an AU where Uma took up the offer to go to Auradon and she, Harry, and Gil all went back together._

 _Also, to let you know ahead of time, the pairings in this story will be Uma/Harry, Peter/Henry, Mal/Evie, Ben/Carlos, Jay/Lonnie, and the rest all canon couples._

 _I'm very excited to share this story with you all and I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you!_

 _Also I apologize if it seems a bit rushed at the beginning. I wanted to get right into the story without dragging out the beginning for too long._

* * *

 _BANG, BANG, BANG-_

" **UMA**."

Uma closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to prepare herself for the inevitable wrath of _She Who Must Not Be Named_ that waited for her on the other side of her dorm's door.

As she sat back in her desk chair, the young sea witch could already guess why Maleficent Jr. was pounding on her door at 7:30 at night on a Friday, and it definitely wasn't to invite her to go dancing or whatever those girls did for fun.

No, this probably had something to do with the less-than-polite email she sent to Beasty Boy earlier that day.

 _BANG, BANG, BANG-_

"UMA, I _KNOW_ YOU'RE IN THERE."

So much for moving to Auradon and trying to get along with everyone.

Smirking to herself, Uma set her pen down, homework forgotten as she stood and marched over to the door.

If Mal couldn't phase her before, then what made the dragon girl think she could now?

Ursula's daughter opened the door to see, as expected, a fuming Mal standing there, arms crossed and eyes glowing with green fury.

Uma eyed her for a moment before leaning against the doorframe with her own arms crossed. "Can I help you?" she asked dryly.

Mal gave her a look. " _Cute_ ," she sneered, storming into her room.

Uma rolled her eyes. "Yes, _please_ come in," she muttered bitterly before closing the door and turning to face the purple-haired girl.

Mal (once again, as expected) held up her phone, Uma's email pulled up for the world to see. "What the hell is this, Uma?!"

"Oh, that would be an email. See, they're these things you send when you want to say something, but don't have time to call and your message is too long for a text-"

"Don't get smart with me!" Mal hissed. "You're supposed to be doing better, Uma! You agreed that you, Harry, and Gil would all try your best to fit in here and not revert back to your punk ways. But, obviously, even that's too much for you."

"I'm sorry, did I threaten his life or something in that email?" Uma scoffed. "You're acting like I committed treason. Calm down."

"I will not calm down!" Mal huffed, as stubborn as her mother. "This is borderline harassment, Uma."

"I sent him _one_ email."

"One email of you basically yelling how he's a lazy King who doesn't care about his subjects!"

Uma bristled, past amused and now leaning towards anger. "Because he keeps promising he's going to do SOMETHING about those kids on that damn Isle but he never does!"

"He's BUSY." Mal laughed, but it was humorless. "I know this may come as a shock to you, but Ben has other responsibilities as King of Auradon! He doesn't have time to focus on the Isle and he DEFINITELY doesn't have time to deal with your insanity right now!"

"Is that why he sent his ex-girlfriend to talk to me instead of facing me himself?" Uma deadpanned.

Mal narrowed her eyes, straightening up, more defensive. "Wow, I guess we've resorted to being petty tonight, huh?"

"I guess so." Uma smiled, ignoring the small voice in her telling her to stop, that this wasn't worth it, that she could still turn back and be the bigger person. It was too late, anyways. They were too far into this fight now. "So, tell me, how does it feel being second best to Dog Breath?"

It was Mal's turn to bristle. "It was a mutual break-up, Uma, and you know it. He's happier with Carlos and I'm happier with Evie." She then smirked, her own Isle roots showing. "At least I got someone, Shrimpy."

Uma scowled, trying to ignore how much that hurt. It wasn't like she didn't have someone. She had Harry, who looked at her like she put the sun in the sky and made her feel like the Queen she longed to be.

But it was still hard for them to be outright affectionate and loving in Auradon; still so new and foreign to them.

Old habits from the Isle die hard, she'll have you know.

Thanks to this, Harry and Uma have done their best to refrain from acting on their feelings (Uma more so than Hook's son), which led to many nights spent alone and alienated while everyone else remained comfortable and happy in their own skins and worlds.

Smiling sarcastically at the other girl, Uma stood up straighter, easily masking her true emotions. "Well, now that we've established that, I think it's about time for you to get the hell out of my room."

"Not before you agree to come with me and apologize to Ben."

Uma laughed. "Wow, yeah, you're wasting your time here." She grew a bit more serious. " _He_ should be the one apologizing. Not me."

Mal practically growled. "Uma-"

"Is my name, yes," the other girl said, cutting her off. "U-m-a. Just in case Ben forgets how to spell it when writing his apology letter."

"For what?! Not kicking your sorry ass back to the Isle when he had a chance?" Mal scoffed, her tone void of everything but venom. "I'd be sorry, too."

Uma had heard _enough_.

"Okay, yeah, I'll give you an apology." Uma walked forward, physically turning Mal around and shoving her towards the door. "I'm sorry I didn't email Ben earlier about the dozens of abused kids on the Isle who are desperate to get out of the horrible situation they're in. I'm also sorry I didn't kick you out of my room at the beginning of this little chat."

The young sea witch opened the door, immediately pushing her out. "Tell Ben I send my regards."

Mal whirled, her eyes green once more as she glared daggers into Uma. "You'll definitely be sorry for _this_ , Shrimpy," she spat before storming off.

Uma rolled her eyes and slammed the door shut behind her, ignoring the small part of her that felt guilty for being so harsh. That place was really getting to her.

"I'll be sorry, huh?" she muttered, plopping back down at her desk. "Sure I will, Lizard Jr."

* * *

Mal burst into her and Evie's dorm, trembling with barely contained fury.

Evie, who had been rounding up a small bag of design supplies, jumped, dropping and spilling a container of sequins. Setting her stuff down, the daughter of the Evil Queen turned to look at her girlfriend. "M-Mal, what's-?!"

"Uma. _She's_ what!" The smaller girl turned to face Evie after cutting her off. The blue-haired girl was surprised to see Mal's eyes glowing with such ferocity. "She's a BITCH and she's _never_ going to change!"

"Easy," Evie breathed, hurrying over and cupping Mal's face. "Breathe. Calm down."

Mal sighed heavily before closing her eyes, focusing on Evie's voice and forcing herself to oblige. "...I'm sorry," Mal murmured after her moment, her eyes back to their normal color. "It's just… she promised she would try and change. It was the agreement we came to when we allowed her, Harry, and Gil to come back and live with us. But what does she do?! She sends an email harassing Ben and then... a-and _then_ …!" She let out a shout, getting riled up again as she thought back to the fight she just had with the sea girl.

Evie immediately took Mal's hands, squeezing them. "Okay, well… talking to her obviously didn't help the situation."

" _No_ , it didn't." Mal laughed, but again, there was no humor in the action.

Evie pursed her lips. "I'm sorry things didn't work out okay with her, Mal. Uma has potential and it makes me sad to know she's not using it. But there's nothing we can do about it right now."

Mal grumbled, causing the taller girl to give a small chuckle. "How about you just take the night to relax and calm down. Maybe grab some strawberries from the kitchen and watch a movie with them…?" Evie suggested in a soft tone.

"...Will you join me?" Mal asked, almost pouting.

Evie smiled sadly at her. "I wish I could, but Lonnie just text me. Fashion emergency. I can't let her down." She leaned over, kissing Mal's cheek. "I won't be long, though."

Maleficent's daughter sighed. "Alright… I'll see you later, then."

Evie smiled lovingly at her, gathering up her stuff once more. She made her way to the door and opened it, blowing a kiss to the other girl as she walked out of the room.

Mal gave a tiny smile at that before moving over to her bed, sitting and mulling over the events that just occurred.

"... _unbelievable_ ," she muttered after a moment of tense silence, her anger rising the more she thought about what just happened. While Evie had a point in saying she should leave it alone for the night, Mal couldn't bring herself to relax without doing something to put Uma in her place.

She began to look around, her evil roots surfacing as she tried to come up with anything that could work.

Mal's eyes soon landed on the spellbook peeking out from under her pillow and she grinned wickedly, her eyes flashing as an idea popped into her head.

It was perfect and foolproof and wicked and _everything she was looking for._

"This will put that witch in her place," Mal cackled as she reached for the book, opening it and flipping through page after page, finally landing on the spell she had been looking for.

" _Teleportation_ ," she breathed, her hand ghosting over the page. Excitement and adrenaline suddenly consumed her and she laughed, crossing her legs and laying the book down on the bed in front of her.

Without even considering the consequences of her actions, Mal got straight to work, petty revenge being the only thing on her mind.

 _'Oh, forces of magic just outside my control, let Uma of the Isle pay her well-deserved toll…'_

* * *

 _Bang, bang, bang-_

"Uma."

Silence.

 _Bang, bang, bang, bang-_

"Uma, love, it's Harry and Gil," Harry called, shifting his weight to his other foot as he and Gil waited outside their Captain's dormitory the next morning. "Come on, you promised you would head out to the library with us. Did you forget or…?"

Gil frowned a bit after more silence passed. "I know I risk death by suggesting this, but maybe we should just walk in and wake her up?"

Harry snorted, eyeing the other male. "If you want to get your head bitten off, be my guest," he drawled in his thick accent. "But I'm not risking it."

The son of Gaston shrugged, ever the dense jock. "I'll risk it." He brushed past Harry, who stared at him skeptically, and tried the door, opening it after finding it unlocked.

However, instead of being greeted by closed curtains and a snoring Uma, the two boys were welcomed by a still, empty room full of teal décor.

The two boys froze, taken aback by the cold feeling that swept over them the moment the door opened.

"... Uma?"

* * *

 _AN 2: Well, there you all go! Hope you all enjoyed and again, I apologize if things were a bit rushed. I promise that future chapters won't be._

 _Speaking of future chapters, the next chapter will bring in the OUAT characters and will probably primarily focus on them, with a dash of Mal and Auradon._

 _Until then~_


End file.
